Institute of OOO
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Chapter one is the main story summary hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

**Announcer Voice**

It's another average days for the students of the Institute of OOO. Like always the power struggle for the day-to-day lives of students is in full swing. Student that favor magic amaze, students of science astound one another, students of the arts play or paint the day away, and some just watch as the factions of the school enter the struggle dome. You see the students have been divided by region not only what they like. Students of the demon, vampire, and dark magic use form the Tattoo syndicate. Their leader stating that the strong are meant to eat the weak.

But students from the northern plains, mountains, and western kingdom advocate that students should be treated equally. They form the Glove society. Lastly are the students from the eastern, southern and seaside lands that stand by their neutrality. They form the Leaf grove group. When disputes break out the student's fight inside the struggle dome allowed them to use any weapon they like. The domes special matter crystals coat the fighter in a special aura that tells them they are hurt and where but doesn't inflict real wounds. If a student can push through the pain they can keep fighting. But if they can't they either forfeit or pass out.

The standards of the school is high for applicants that aren't of royal blood they must pass a test. So the only student attending are mostly girls the princess of all the royals the live in OOO. However there is a small percent that is male but they often chose to keep their relationships hidden. Not wanting to spike jealousy or conflict. This is the second year for head teacher Simon Petrikov and immortal former human how is infused with snow magic. He could only sigh, as he watch's his student's head to the struggle dome for another fight early in the morning.

After another half and hour the first period bell rings. But today was special cause Simon's fellow teacher Lady Rainicorn told him a new student was attending today. All She told him was that Jake her boyfriend of three years was going to escort him to the school. Simon took a sip of tea and look at the picture on his desk it was of his wife Betty Grof. To all of OOO the two were known as the king and Queen of ice even holding their own kingdom. Placing the picture back onto his desk he began to look over the papers that need urgent attention and the ones that could wait. But his mind kept wondering who this mystery student could be.

Everyone knew almost everyone in OOO but the name on the paper for the new application only had a name with nothing else. Simon, "Who are you Finn"?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;**

**Jester; We're back!**

**Smiles; Well that didn't take long.**

**Jester; What do you mean?**

**Smiles; You said we get a week off. What gives?**

**Jester; Relax I'm just excited after all the praise and the end of Scattered Journey I thought we should put out our next two Fanfic's. You know as thanks to our fans.**

**Smiles; Fine but I better get a good vacation.**

**Jester; And you will. Now lets read some reviews. Tresse13 here's your update hope you like it. Juggalobrad sorry to say but we already have the idea of where this fic will go.**

**Smiles; Plus not too fond of using other fanfic writers.**

**Jester; Ok with that out of the way Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; Lets send 'em to hell!**

**Third Person's View**

Today marks the opening day for the Institute of OOO. For some students it involves getting to their homeroom classes and meeting old friends. But for some its back to old habits as the leaders of the Glove society and Tattoo syndicate square off in the Struggle dome. Students tend to settle their disputes fairly quickly with a show of strength. Here standing to both sides are the two combatants. In the right side you see the snickering smile of the vampire queen Marceline. She and the Syndicate standby their ideas that the weak have no place leading or advising a kingdom. While to the left Princess B. Bubblegum says that the only way people can grow is if both these factors work together to help build the rule of kingdoms.

However the only group absent from this gathering is the Leaf grove group. They stand that they are neutral but their strength has also hindered anyone from fighting them. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline square off in the domes large battlegrounds. With their bodies coated by the special crystals aura Marceline readied her bass axe. She was known to hit her opponents so hard that they would pass out for hours. Bubblegum readied her power gauntlets, Bubblegum proffered to fight hand to hand. She many have been known to be a gentle a sweet young woman but in a fight she is farce.

Bubblegum, "Marceline why can't you just except the idea that not everyone is strong". Marceline chuckled as she floated saying, "Like Gummy princess no matter what you say it's always the same. The strong control the weak and the weak either falls in line or meets your heel. Its that simple". With their conversation at an end the two waited for the bell to sound. With the bells ring both charged into open combat.

Meanwhile a young Turtle princess was walking to the school gates. Only a silver haired man walked to intercept her. Smiling to himself he thought, _'this little fish will get me in there… Mar-Mar will finally listen'_. As he approached she remembered hearing about him from several other female students. Turtle princess stopped in her tracks scared of what Ash the womanizer might do. Ash, "Hey little lady might if I tag along side you to get in. A friend of mine wants to see me". She knew all to well that he was manipulative, cruel, and a sick jerk. Trying to her best to shake her fear away Turtle princess said, "Sorry but… I can't". Before Ash could say anything a large rumble emitted from behind them. Turning they say the noises coming from Struggle dome.

Ash snickered, "Looks like Mar's got her hands full. Now I'll ask once again can you get me inside"? Turtle was scared completely nearly shouting, "Leave me alone… I just want to get to class before the bell rings for the assemble". Ash was pissed grabbing her shoulder roughly saying, "Look just get me in and I'll leave you alone I don't have time for this". Turtle struggle a little to get away from him saying for him to go away. Her answer was a lean sweat suit wearing person-pushing Ash away. His sweat suit was blue along his arms and the side of his legs was yellow stripes. His head was covered by his sweat suites hoodie and a mask that stopped at the bridge of his nose covering his mouth. Ash, "Buddy you are dead". Before Ash or Turtle could react the figure kneed Ash right in the gut. Then pushed him into a tree as the figure turned back to Turtle. Figure, "Excuse me are you ok, he didn't hurt you did he"?

Turtle, "thank you but who are you"? Figure turned to her saying, "I'm Finn… can you tell me which way is to the Garden's? I'm meeting my brother and his girlfriend there". Pointing the young man to the right direction Finn went off and so did Turtle. She was curious as to why he was at the Academy and why he had his face covered? But her questions came to and end because the bell rang for the assemble. Turtle ran to the auditorium while Ash picked him self up. Waving his wand he made a call, someone on the other end said, "What do you want"? Ash, "Come over to the Institute some punk called Finn needs his ass kicked". The thug was quite saying sternly, "We'll be there in five". As the call ended Ash smiled knowing that Finn was going to get what he dissevered for pissing him off.

Back to Finn he was taking in the gentle flowery smell of gardens. But all he could do was stand to one side as his brother Jake the bulldog and his girlfriend Lady Rainicorn kissed and talked to him. Finn long ago learned multiple different languages before he was adopted into Jake's family. Finn past is often too painful for him to remember. He often has an emotionless voice but still he makes jokes from time to time with his brothers. Finn, "Ahem are you to done"? Lady, "_Hello Finn having a good day"_? Jake, "Hey how long have you been there bro"? Finn smiled under his mask saying, "Yeah I saw enough can we go meet the headmaster so we can leave. Jake remember our deal I didn't kill for a whole week".

Jake, "The bets not over until it hits three o'clock". Finn, "Fine lets just go to the assemble and get this day over with already". Jake and Lady walked along the stone walkway of the grounds heading to the headmaster office. But while everyone was already at the assemble the gossip began to fly. Bubblegum and Marceline's fight ended in a draw with both trying to claim victory. As the proceeding for the assemble got underway an alarm went off. Soon the students were covered and cloaked by a special shell of magic energy. It was to protect them when intruders with dangerous intentions forced their way past the schools protective barrier.

Ash and three goons make their way into the auditorium. The goons each laughed at Ash about his girl problems and his constant failed attempts to get the queen of vampires to take him back. But every time either Marceline of her twin brother Marshall knocked he senseless. Marshall was in fact the one who warned his sister about Ash and his past. The largest goon was growing impatient saying, "Ash where's this Finn you talked about"? Ash shrugged his shoulder but as he did Jake and Lady came into the room. Ash pulled his wand causing Lady to stick to a wall while he used another spell to grab Jake. Just hearing his brother choke set off the hoodie young man. Finn made a mad dash into the auditorium and delivered a bone jarring punch to Ash's head.

Ash as went to the ground the spells on Jake and Lady ended. Finn attention was then brought to the goons, the largest one stated, "So you're Finn the Champion… not many people other side of the Justice department and the criminal underworld knows about you. But after you took out boss Cage there's been a price on your head. So little man shall we". Finn, "Jake stay with Lady I got this". **(Play the band Cake's song Nugget)**. The two smaller goons were skinny in stature but one held a classic scythe while the next had to knives. Finn, "Jeff the killer and Drift the liter. You're King Bar… make this a good fight".

Jeff tried to stab Finn with the large butchers knife only Finn did a sidekick to his knee. Staggering back Drift slashed at Finn neck. Crouching instantly Finn punched Drift in the ribs then kicked Jeff square in the face. King went into a full charge at Finn but Finn went into a charge of his own. Leaping from the ground Finn used both of his knees to met Kings skull. Sending King into a spin and landing on his neck. Rolling to his feet Drift was already on Finn. But Finn was too fast Finn's trained in Muay Thai training kept him quick on his feet. Going into a handstand he kicked Drift's scythe in two sending him onto his ass.

Finn capitalized by back flipping to kneeing Drift's head into the wooden floor. With Drift out cold Jeff and King were left stand. Both tried to attack Finn from the side but Finn easily dodged and redirected their attacks. As King tried to punch Finn he kneed King in his jaw then kicked off Kings chest to land and upside down kick on Jeff's head. As Jeff's vision blurred Finn ended his daze by elbowing Jeff in the side of the head. With Jeff out King stood saying, "They said you're a tough piece of shit… but I'm going to kick your ass"!

Going into another charge Finn stayed low to grapple Kings leg. Kicking his opposite leg King was in a forced split as Finn bent the leg his was holding up. King yelled in otter pain but as he was distracted Finn spun to uppercut King. As King's vision failed him he was sent to sleep and Finn exhaled the breath he was holding. Finn, "Jake you owe me a mp3 player I don't care about the bet anymore". Jake sighed saying, "Ok bro we'll head over the Choose Goose's shop in the valley. But first we have to wait for inspector Stan". Finn, "Fine how long until he gets here"? Jake, "He'll be here before the Justice officers. So it won't be long".

Lady, _"Finn that was amazing how did you get so good"_? Jake, "Well a friend of dad's was a human that traveled with him when he went on adventures. The guys name was Jack he trained Finn when he was old enough. Still Finn you could at least hold back a little". Finn, "Jake criminals don't deserve a second chance sometimes. They are too far gone into the sea of corruption to ever gain redemption". At Finn's words a man walked in he wore the classic outfit a street detective would wear. The trio knew him as none other than inspector Stan of OOO's Justice department. Stan, "I couldn't have said it better myself Finn. And yet again I see you have been able to keep your identity a secret. You know my superiors would love to see your face. I mean you are the last of a species".

Finn, "I sure tons of people would love to see my face but like I said before no. I'm the last of my race yes but that doesn't mean I afraid. I just hate it when people stare at my face". Stan, "Fine have it your way like always I'll handle the paper work. And I sent the bounty payments to your account". Finn nodded his head as he left with Jake and Lady. Stan inhaled as he said, "That kid really needs a girlfriend. But why was he here in the first place"? After an hour the officers of the Justice department arrived and deactivated the academies protective shield for the students.

Headmaster Simon walked over to the inspector asking, "What happened"? Stan, "Just four thugs taken down by the Champion of OOO. He made quick work of them really the guy's fast as hell and breaks bones with a single hit. One of these goons I think you're familiar with". Looking over Simon say Ash the lowlife that had once tried to hit on a student from the art department to get to Marceline. Simon, "Can I ask the name of the Champion I would like to thank him". Hearing Simon's question all the officers stop in their tracks looking at him. One officer next to Stan said, "Headmaster no one has met this guy… let alone seen his face. All we do know is that he travels around with a magic companion and he's trained in various forms of combat.

"The guy's like a machine he took down Boss Cage's entire organization in three days. But there's been a rumor going around that this guy is the last of an old species. It's unclear of the source but it is clear that this guy will fight the whole criminal underworld". Simon as well as many students became curious as too who this mystery hero might truly be.

**Finn's View**

I laughed in Jake's face for two reasons one because Choose had a nice game and mp3 device call a PSP. The second was because I completed the bet and I would get to walk around with my Katana Scarlet whenever I wanted. Sure I kept her in a sword cloth to hide her from people asking questions. You'd be surprised at how many people ask why you walk around with a sword if your so young. With a few games and some songs in my PSP Jake and me walked home. Our home was hidden inside a small cavern that housed a wondrous tree. To one side of it was a nice gentle waterfall it was not too big or too small. Also the roof of the cave had a hole covered by thick vines allowing sun to beam down over our house.

Around the Tree Fort was nice gentle grass, I loved grass no matter what time of year it was. But I found it so much gentler and calm when it was spring and summer. "Jake can we have tacos when we get inside I'm really hungry". Jake, "Sure bro whatever you want. I just happy you're finally going to school. Sure Jack told you a descent amount of history and math. But you need to be more rounded… I think that's the word I'm looking for. You need to be rounded in more fields of work if you ever want to stop being an adventurer". I looked at him with a face that said 'really you're joking right'.

Jake, "Hey don't give me that look you know what I mean. Plus you might like it you could find a hobby or a girlfriend". "Uh Jake is this yours and Lady's attempt to get me to find a girlfriend again? I told you I don't need distractions like romance remember Jack's story". Jake, "But Finn Jake was trick by a demon". "Yeah a demon that used the sexual sway of a female to get in his head. Making him loss sight of whom that demon really was. I won't have that happen to me. I am OOO's champion I took up the title after Billy gave his life alongside Jack and dad to kill and end the Lich's life". Jake, "Finn I know but ever since then you just seem so distant with people. Don't you want more friends"?

"I got plenty of friends, I got you, Lady, Shelby, Bmo, Tree-trunks, Choose, and Jermaine. I say that's a lot of friends bro so lets just get inside and eat ok". Jake sighed looked at me saying, "Ok Finn but in time you'll get curious trust me". I said nothing because I knew with proper mediation the urges Jake mention would stay in check. Right now my main focus was getting through these next for years as a student of the Institute of OOO.

**Smiles; Man that was fun.**

**Jester; Special thanks to everyone who is liking, following, or just reading our fic. Drop a comment if you have one and we'll see you later.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU All LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note;**

**Jester; Hey everyone we're back and with that summer is here.**

**Smiles; Yes giving us more time to write more chapters even finish some other fics.**

**Jester; You're in too good of a mood today Smiles…What gives?**

**Smiles; Well thanks to the free time I've had I've written my own fanfic. And yes it's the aliens one. And no I won't bring it out until we have finished updating or ending our current ones.**

**Jester; Glad to see you're being reasonable for once.**

**Smiles; Trust me it won't last.**

**Jester; I believe it well lets read some reviews. Tresse13 glad to hear you like the idea and for now the person(s) Finn might be partnered with will be kept a secret.**

**Smiles; Sorry Tresse we can't tell who or how many people Finn will be with. We're still working that out.**

**Jester; Right but still thanks for the review. Rick Bang glad to hear you like the fights cause there will be plenty in this fic. Hope you keep reading and thank you. He23t glad to hear from you and we hope you all like this chapter as well.**

**Smiles; Lets kick some ass!**

**Third Person's View**

Today marks the beginning of classes and the whole academy is excited. For more news about the Champion of OOO was spreading around. Along with the news of a new male students. It was rare for male students to get in, some would be in specific fields of work. But no one knew what the new student was going to be doing. Right now headmaster Simon was specking to the new student along with Jake the dog. As classes started Finn began to walk to his class. Headmaster Simon was happy to meet him but wasn't thrilled when Finn refused to let anyone see his face.

Jake told Simon that Finn would he under constant threat and if anyone saw his face it was be dangerous. When Finn left Simon was going over the documents that jack provide. Finn still had not last name, he had a unique blood type, his natural hair was blonde, and he has sky blue eyes. And his current age was around seventeen to eighteen. Simon was still beyond curious because of how Finn hid his appearance. But the ones that got the biggest shock of Finn's appearance were his advanced placement classes. Finn face was covered with a mouth mask that hid his neck, mouth, and the bridge of his noise. Silver mono lens sunglasses covered his eyes and his white polar bear beanie covered his forehead, ears, and hair.

Finn's outfit was just as interesting he wore a blue armor hoodie, with his black decretive phat pants. **(Look up Patrick armor hoodie its what Finn's wearing)**. Finn's phat pants side straps, along with its overall design was interesting. It had tree roots going up both legs with bull's eye targets on the knees. The brown and green were really great together. Lady Rainicorn had introduced Finn to the class as the fire elemental teachers looked at him like everyone else. They wanted to see who was underneath the mask.

As Finn walked to take his set in the back everyone noticed his green toned backpack with a cloth tube to one side. Taking his set all eyes were on Finn but the class went on. The fire elemental teaching this class was teaching cultural history. After a half and hour into the class the teacher picked Finn to answer a question. Elemental, "Finn can you tell me why commander Shave's tactic of crossfire was hindered"? Finn had his head looked up into nothingness but still went on to answer. Finn, "Her tactic was hindered because she lacked to see the native tribes hit and flank tactic. It was a simple plow attack from one side as the supporting natives went along their opponents weakened flank. It was her opponents advance that reminded her that in combat surprise is always a key factor".

The class was stunned at Finn's summary and as well as how much he knew without even opening his textbook. The Elemental nodded and went on with the lesson even more curios as to know whom Finn was. With the day progressing to lunch Marshall lee older brother to Marceline left his class at top speed. He needed to get to the new guy before his sisters or the other factions of the academy could. Turning the corner he saw the new guy going up to the roof. Marshall called his crew with were the other five guys that didn't wish to join a side. He told them to meet at the roof to introduce them selves.

However on arriving they didn't find Finn setting on one of the bench's or sitting on the floor. They found him sitting under the water tank over the roofs square entrance. When they all joined him under the shade they found him drink a smoothie. From the strong scent it was mostly cherries and bananas. Marshall, "Hey buddy the names Marshall lee and this is my crew. Spoon, Serge, Marc, Ryan, and Nick we came to welcome you". Finn scanned the group in front of him nodding his head. The guys around him were all surprised that even while he ate he kept his face covered. Finn looked at the group as they sat to say, "You're worried that one of the schools factions will ask me to join them. Don't worry I don't plan on joining anyone I just want to do my four years and leave".

Spoon, "Most come here with a plan Finn. What your play"? Finn, "I already have a career… my brother got me in because of how smart I am. I never wanted to attend… but he insisted". Serge, "What do you do Finn"? Finn took amount then said, "I'm a contractor but it's the fancy kind. When they pay a lot and the results looks great". Nick said, "How much does it pay"? Finn pulled a pouch from his pocket and opened it to reveal the sparkling gold coins, with rubies and other gems. They were let speechless Finn was rich and his brother wanted him to come here. Ryan, "I'd hit my brother if I made money like that. The average Joe makes one hundred O's after a week of work".

Marshall, "Finn who is your brother"? Finn, "Jake the dog I was adopted when his father and a friend were traveling. I don't like to talk about it". Mostly everyone knew or heard of the magic dog clan their stretching powers was the reason they were so great as thieves or escapists. But Joshua and his companion were legendary adventurers many said that if they hadn't died with Billy. Then one of them would have the title of OOO's champion. Spoon, "Hey did you guys hear last night a drug bust went south. The police cornered the crooks but the said that a hooded guy jumped past them all and went into the building. Two minutes later the guy called the cops inside and they found the dealers beaten to near death. The guy said he was the Champion but he left without a statement.

"But good thing good old inspector knew it was the Champ so they didn't bother him". Marshall, "Still the champion has to be somebody pretty tough to get into the action that he gets into". Just like that Finn recalled the events of the other night.

**Flashback**

It was eleven at night and Jake and Finn were sitting watching some cartoons. That was until the pairs little robotic friend Bmo came into the room saying they got a phone call. Finn picked up the phone and it was none other then Inspector Stan saying, "Finn a drug bust just went to hell. We got twelve guys and each heavily armed. Mind giving us a hand"? Finn sighed he knew Jake wanted him to attend to school in the morning and doing a job would eat at his sleep. However Finn knew that heavily armed goons would have automatic elemental rifles.

After the Mushroom wars several wizards and humans teamed up to create the mass-produced weaponry. Now they were the common weapons for anyone with enough money. Finn grabbed Scarlet his gold katana and said, "Jake got a job lets go". Jake stayed sitting saying, "No bro you got class to in the morning you need to sleep". Finn, "Bro they're drug dealer the Officers can't handle them with the weapons they have". Jake, "They can wait for the Mach Officers to arrive then". Finn couldn't believe his brother he would let then Officers risk their lives without giving a thought to help.

Huffing Finn slung Scarlet to his left side and walked out the door. Finn grabbed his hover board from the garage and took off. It took Finn only an hour to arrive and with his face covered many didn't know who he was. Not wasting time Finn leapt over the Officers in his way and scaled the building. When he was under a goon Finn tackled the thug and knocked him over the side rail. The thug was out cold but the others opened fire on Finn. Finn unsheathed his gold battle hardened sword and made quick work of their weapons. The goons were left in awe at how fast Finn was and how easily his sword cut their rifles in two.

Grabbing anything they could Finn went into a hand-to-hand brawl with the dealers. Ducking under one goon's fist Finn lands a sidekick to his neck then back flipped twice to land several jabs to one thug's chest. Kicking off the falling dealer Finn did a split kick to two thug's heads. Hearing their necks jerk from the impacts Finn then grappling one as he touched the ground. Pinning the goon's arm behind his head Finn then kneed his opponents face. And made the thug do a full three sixty spin to land on his back.

The last thug was shaking as he held a bat, the dealer was cowering like a frightened child. Dealer, "Look I give just let the Officers take me". Finn grabbed the goon by the throat holding him off the ground. Finn, "Do you know what these Chems do to people. The lives they destroy because they're in the streets? When you get to jail you better tell every lowlife that if they get out I better not see them dealing again. Or I'm going to visit them and trust me it will be a painful one". The goon was in pure terror Finn's body was eclipsed by the shadows.

All the dealer could see was a set a piercing eyes that were looking into his very soul. Telling him to fear the person for the strength he possessed. With the dealer out cold Finn called in the Officers and was moving to leave. Some Officers planed to question him but Inspector Stan told them who he was. Finn left as quickly as he arrived and went home to find Jake asleep. Sighing Finn wrapped his brother in a blanket. Then watched some TV to get him to sleep faster.

**Finn's View**

This was great a whole day wasted learning things I already learned from teaching myself. But Jake's real plan was to get me a girlfriend. But he didn't know a region feud was going on with almost every girl at this school. The guys that weren't with a faction were nice and with Marshall watching their backs they would be safe. But my plan won't change I won't be tempted by the opposite sex. Sure there might be some times in the future where I would have to work with them. But I won't let them get into my head I will stay focused.

OOO needs me more then my hormones needed to kiss some girl. I will be stronger them by basic instincts and I'll have plenty to show for it. With the day over I managed to sneak off the grounds before anyone could stop me. Pulling out my camera I went to the rock candy cove that was in the cotton candy forest by the Candy kingdom. As I walked inside I snapped several pictures of the natural forming veins of candy rock that crept free from under the stones.

I even chipped away at some of the rock to get the candy. As I left I was walking silently until I stumbled on to two girls in a clearing. One girl wore a crown it was the signature shape of the Candy kingdom. The other was a vampire because if the reflective hat she wore. Vampire, "Sweet little Bonnie why don't we stop all the arguing and just unite. Then you and I can be a couple again". The vampire flipped her tongue seductively as Princess Bubblegum skin turned a deeper shade of pink. Bubblegum, "Sorry Marceline but you know why we stopped dating. Plus I have to think about my kingdom that means you have think about your future as well".

Marceline groaned saying, "Oh please I know why you stopped dating me. One is because your uncle doesn't trust vampire's, the other reason is because of your little childhood dream". The princess was angered at the vampire's words saying, "ENOUGH… don't say anything about my dreams. I will always keep my dream of the Champion of OOO being mine. But I won't stand here and let you blame my dreams on our breakup. You wanted to play around with that creep Ash. Then when things got bad you thought we would get back together. No Marceline this conversation is over".

As the princess walked away as Marceline the vampire said, "Like always you just walk away not even caring about how I feel". Princess Bubblegum stopped saying, "You didn't think about me when you cheated on me… why should I show it now"? As the pair split I could feel the sadness that they had. They might have been able to tell if they pay attention but their Chi said everything. Inside they were conflicting with one another over their past but right now it was none of my business. But this info could prove useful if I needed to get out of a situation with either one of them.

After I got home I took a nice warm shower and went to my room. I remembered when I was younger and Jake and I shared a room. Now I got my own room and I just relaxed from time to time in meditative peace. I would burn incents or candles to enjoy some quite time. But right now the Slow-Scent root that I was growing was ready. My tribe… well before Joshua rescued and adopted me was a tribe of native humans. Their red clay skin was completely different to mine but they loved me like their own. But a situation ended it all and I found myself in a smaller family of magic dogs and a samurai prince.

"Man I miss them all… why do things like this have to happen to me"? Crushing the Roots I separated the dry Roots from the wet parts. I would us the wet ones in my smoothies while I used the dry ones in my smoking pipe. With it all done I lite the long pipes opening them took long breathes of the Root. The Slow-Scent root was used into a number of ways. The dry Root was used to reach a level of enlightenment and peace. While if you add Burn root it would accelerate your heart beat causing you to have heightened reflexes. Your natural speed, reflexes, and sight would be heightened to a level you never experienced before.

A first time user would have to run on basic instinct to cope with the amount of tension the Roots put the body through. But after years of using both I knew my limitations and it side affects didn't hinder me like it would most. Slipping into the peace of my mediation I wondered what was in the box that the tribe shaman gave me. She told me to open it only after I could move like smoke. With no idea of what it meant I thought that maybe the Roots could be my enlightenment. But as I exhaled I finally got an idea of what she might have meant. To move like smoke was to be so use to the two Roots that I could trigger its affects at will.

"I'll have to train a lot harder if I want to get that skilled". But I knew deep down it was possible so I relaxed as I waited for Jake to come home. After he did we ate pizza and I went off to sleep. Things tasted a lot better when your smoke dazed. The next morning I got to class early and had to wait twenty minutes. But everyone was already getting prepared. As I sat at in a window set of the Art class a shout went off from the courtyard. There stood five assassins each holding a different weapon saying, "FINN…. FINN come out we're here for your head"!

**Smiles; You're really testing those cliffhangers aren't you?**

**Jester; Relax special thanks to our followers and hope to see more adding their names over time. If you liked what you read drop us a comment and we'll see you next time.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Sup we're back!**

**Jester; Knock it off Smiles ok like we said before we need time to work on our other fanfics. So don't kill us we just don't like sitting on open fic's for so long.**

**Smiles; Anyway stop explaining your self and lets get on with this.**

**Jester; Fine Kevinkev18 you wrote more eleven times thought you would have gone to eighteen. Still here's more for you. Treese13 ok we only gave you a taste of Finn's past, which will come into play later. But Finn's relationship status we're still talking about that.**

**Smiles; Yeah last time we let you our fans pick now it's our turn. Still think my girl will be best for him.**

**Jester; We'll discuss this later. The Nephilim King Michael wow that's a good summary of the points you like so far. Thanks for all the praise. Rick Bang yes the conversation Finn over heard will come into play. But a little later still thanks for the review. He23t glad to hear you like the last update also its not weird the mask Finn's using is just like the one Kakashi uses. Well Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; CURSE ME AS WE RIDE TO HELL!**

**Third Person's View**

As Finn looked out the window several students started to talk. "Why do they want Finn"? "Wow they're from the Guild of Assassins". The professor tried to calm everyone down but he knew what needed to be done. Sliding the window to the side Finn jumped from the seventh floor of the academy. The students from all over the school watched as he landed without injury and stood before the assassins. Finn, "You idiots looking for me"? Looking over the assassins their leather armor was studded with rivets of metal to stop broad swords but Finn doesn't carry one of those anymore. Three of the assassins had minor ranks on their armbands, the one to the right had a slightly higher rank, and then lastly the one that was shouting had an ink mark over his rank.

It meant that this assassin had over thirty confirmed hits under their belt. Dropping his pack Finn pulled the cloth sleeve from the side. Pulling the sword free Finn held his katana, as any samurai would with the blade upside down, open leg stand, and his body slightly crouched. The lead assassin chuckled at his display saying, "I heard you don't kill but if this is your first attempt to kill then its pretty funny. Take him down and well drag his corpse back to the master". The minor member drew their daggers one in both hands. As the three charged Finn knew what needed to be done.

In an instant Finn vanished before everyone's eyes even headmaster Simon was in shock. But in that same moment Finn reappeared behind the three assassins. Finns right side was more forward then his left and a small cloud of smoke trailed off with the breeze. Finn, "You'll need more then that to kill me". The Three fell to the ground their wounds pumping blood free from the deep gashes going along their stomachs. Many didn't know Finn true skills with a sword. He limits himself when he fights bare handily, he wants his opponents to see him kick their asses. However with a sword in hand Finn wants his opponents to go into the endless sleep by his silent blade.

The two remaining assassins were shaken by what they saw or what they couldn't see. However Finn knew his limits with the phantom step technique that Jack passed to him. While Jack could have done it all day Finn's body limited him to three phantom steps a day. Finn, "Scores three to nothing… your move". The assassins next to the leader smirked and threw several daggers at Finn. Finn used his swords sheath to swat them away. But the assassin rolled behind Finn hoping to stab Finn in the back. But Finn was ready stopping in mid air the assassins couldn't move. Along with a sharp pain in his throat he slowly looked down.

He saw the butt end of Finn's sheath pressed to his throat and keeping him in the air. Finn, "Do you know how many of you punks try to kill me a week. I know all your tricks". With that Finn snapped the would be killers neck and let his attackers body fall to the ground behind him. Finn was annoyed not only was he exposing himself he could hear the Inspector Stan's car siren in the distance. Cracking his neck Finn wanted to end this now as he walked to the last assassins he drew a claymore. Seeing this Finn laughed saying, "So what… just cause your sword has a longer reach means nothing. All that matter in a battle of swords is who lands the killing blow". Focusing himself Finn wanted to try his latest technique the Guillotine. From Jack's scroll it was an advancement of the standard moves that he knew.

Just that it used a lot a Chi to focus and send at your opponent. Having his left side forward, his left hand half over the back of his pommel, and his right hand more to the front of the grip he held the sword down at an angle. Inhaling and exhaling Finn accelerated his heart and allowed his Chi to flow into his sword. To many it wasn't clear what Finn was doing but slowly an amber glow illuminated his sword. Many untrained eyes could not see this illumination but those that did now knew Finn was no normal guy. In a quick side upper slash the wave of Chi left Finn's sword and made contact with the assassin. He was unclear at what had actually happened like many.

But the end result was shocking… a large slash went from his left hip to his right shoulder. And his claymore and his arm were in separate pieces on the ground in front of him. As he choked trying to speck he fell over his last words were to curse Finn existence. Sheathing his sword headmaster Simon ran up to Finn along side him was Inspector Stan. Simon, "Finn I will not tolerate you killing on my school grounds I have no choice but to expel you". Stan, "Um Simon I think we should talk about this". Simon, "No Finn I want you to leave now".

Finn covered his sword with the cloth saying, "Sorry headmaster but its apart of my job to kill… Stan don't worry I was going to be exposed sooner or later. Headmaster I did not lie to you when I said that I covered my face for no reason. I am Finn the Champion of OOO. The only reason Jake wanted me to come to your academy was to learn more outside of being a hero. I'm a constant target for criminals and villains, if you no longer wish for me to attend your academy I understand".

As Finn walked over to Stan he said, "Stan I can trust you will sent me the bounties on them". Stan lite a smoke and said, "Yeah no problem Finn what kind of Officer would I be if I don't pay the hero that protects us… See you around Finn". Simon was in shock but before he could say anything a female voice spoke up. Female, "What kind of hero just walks away from a chance to be more then what he is"? Turning around Simon turned to see his wife Betty walked over to Finn and stand in front of him. Betty, "Simon can't expel you if he knew there was a reason you had to hid. Finn you're the Champion the successor to Billy and from what you did I see why. Now get back to your class this instant".

Finn didn't say anything he just shrugged and walked back to class. It was awkward for Finn because as he drew small stick figures fighting he could feel the stares. No one could tell that Finn was looking at them in return. Seeing that he never took of his disguise Finn was sure after class people were going to pester him. With class over Finn opened the window next to him again and climbed to another floor. Finding a deserted room Finn sat and drank his smoothie. After twelve minutes Marshall stormed into the room he was in. Marshall, "Finn come with me fast we have to talk but not here… Come on"!

Grabbing Finn by the shoulder the vampire guy flew them out the room at his top speed to the next floor up. Stopped he looked down both halls then they ran into a room. Once inside Serge casted a spell and walked to sit at a table with everyone else. Marshall, "Finn do you know how much problems you have cause your self"? Finn sat in the chair more relaxed then everyone in the room. Finn, "What? You think I worried about the factions of the academy now that everyone knows who I am? Think again… I know you all got my back but don't worry nothing Princess Bubblegum or your sister can't do to make me pick a side. I just want to get these four years over with.

"I hope you understand why I had to lie". Serge, "Hey don't sweat it you kind of were forced to come here to begin with. But still its ok we understand you having to lie to keep people safe". Spoon, "Hey did you forget that gossip queen LSP… she's already blogging your fight all over the place. It won't be long before more crooks and thugs are after you". Finn, "I welcome that chance to thin out more criminal scum. Me and Scarlet here will cut down anyone who tries to hurt us or anyone who is innocent". Hearing the conviction in Finn's words filled the other guys in the room with an unknown energy.

As the guys sat talking and eating a knock came to the door. It was headmaster secretary she wanted Finn to head to his office to talk. Shrugging Finn told the guys later and followed the secretary. But she lead him to a different room altogether inside were four chairs. Before Finn could say anything the secretary closed the door and Princess Bubblegum said, "Welcome Finn we're so happy you could join us".

Finn looked at all four main chairs one was empty while Princess Bubblegum sat in one, Marceline sat in another, and lastly another Princess sat in the last. Finn assumed she was a princess because her skull shaped crown had gems in it. So Finn once more assumed that she was the last leader of the remaining faction in the academy. Standing next to each leader were two other girls each representing a reign inside their faction. For Finn it was odd seeing a Fire elemental girl standing next to Marceline. Finn sat down in the empty chair and began to talk to the faction leaders.

**Finn's View**

Great I'm stuck in a room with woman who probably want to use me for their own means… just perfect. Marceline, "So Finn how about we get this over with fast and you just join my crew already". Bubblegum was upset with Marceline's words saying, "Surely you joke Marceline… why would a hero join you? He will obviously join mine seeing as I want what's best the academies peace". Sighing I looked at the quite princess to say, "Where do you stand in this conversation princess…"? The teal skinned girl smiled saying, "My faction is neutral hero but not to worry thanks to you things have just become more interesting".

I wasn't sure what she meant but I went on to say, "Look I'm not joining anyone I saying this now I don't want to get involved with the schools problems. I want to do my job and get through my time at the academy. Still I want to say thanks for the offers but my answer will remain no". Marceline chuckled saying, "What's the matter Finny scared of picking a girl"? She flicked her serpent tongue at me as she grinned at me. "I'm afraid of only a few things… and I don't feel like talking about them. So if that's all I think I'll take this moment to leave. Have a good day ladies see you around if we met again".

Before I could touch the doorknob a whistle noise ran through the air. Sliding out of the way I turned to see the teal skinned princess standing with a smirk. Teal princess, "I'm Jungle princess dear Champion… and I'm even more interested to see what you can do when you fight a real opponent". Chuckling I said, "The average thug is easy to deal with but I haven't met a enemy that could really push me to use my full skill". With that I left and set off to go home seeing as I had no more classes for the day. But as I walked I could feel the Chi of some one following behind me. Whoever they were wasn't doing a good job either. Sighing I made it to the tree line of the Grasslands then leapt into the trees.

I didn't really care who was following me they wouldn't be able to follow me once I got into the trees. After five minutes I left my tag along in the dust and finished my trek home. After walking down along the three different tunnels of the Tree Forts cave I made it inside. Jake and Bmo weren't home they were off at the video game market. So I dropped my stuff and went off to train. Changing into blue sweat pants and a tank top. Stretching my muscles I was finally free from the confines of my disguise. Walking into the work out room down the hall I began my preparation.

Wrapping my hands I pulled on my fingerless gloves, shin guards, and elbow pads. Going into a handstand I began to do pushups for twenty minutes. With that out of the away I started to bounce in place and unleashed my full mix fighting style. **(Finn's style is like Bob's from Tekken)**. Rolling forward at my punching bag I slide under stooped on the other side to land a side punch. Steeping back I went into a combo of two waist high punches them a sidekick to the head. In a one handed spin I swept my unseen opponent to sidekick in their hip, to finally land several punches to the bags chest and head. Stepping back I landing a powerful upper kick to the bag. Going into a side ways handstand I kicked twice spun, landed a punch to the shoulder, then uppercut my unseen but dazed foe. Rolling back I then leapt forward stumped close to their face to stun them to follow up with an elbow and five fast punches to the sternum.

In a smaller leap I knees the bags chin, once my back foot touched the floor I kicked forward twice, to spin and elbow the opponents head. As I continued my training I moved back and focused my Chi into my hands. Jack always told me to pay attention to my Chi so now I will. Feeling a sharp rise in my Chi I wanted to use the Guillotine technique without my sword. I became more use to it maybe my speed and power over the Phantom technique would increase. Inhaling I felt my Chi focus at my fingers making a fist I threw a punch. Seeing the Chi leave my hand and rock the punching bag violently I smiled. But this wouldn't be enough I will need to work much harder to use my Chi freely.

As I focused more of my Chi the door to the room opened and it was Jake. He face said it all, "Finn what the juice bro Stan told me that you killed some assassins. And now almost all of OOO knows you're the Champion because of the Lumpy gossip princess". "*Sigh* Jake I told you nothing good would come of me going to a school. Now just get over it… I need to train if more people know where I'm going to be they're going to target the school. Or attack me when I'm going or leaving from the academy". Jake, "Fine but when your done take a shower and come downstairs. I'll have some food waiting for you and we can play the new games I bought with Bmo". Giving him a smile through the short hair in my face I said, "Sure bro I just want to train for another two hours. I need to be able to tap into my Chi fast if I'm going to take on the whole criminal underworld".

Jake, "Ok bro see you in a little bit". Refocusing my Chi I shot three more quick punches at the bag and let loose a side ways slash with my foot. "Shit… this is going to take a while".

**Jester; Special thanks to every one following us and hope you leave a comment if you have any questions. The next fic to get updates will be Knight of Fangs. So if you haven't started to read it yet what are you waiting for?**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
